SHADOW
by december28
Summary: 'Kau dan realita berbeda' Daelo & Jonglo Fanfiction . Daehyun X Zelo . Jongup X Zelo YAOI . DLDR . OOC . Typo . Sequel . Reviewnya yaaaa (o.o)9
1. Chapter 1

**SHADOW**

…

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong

Moon Jongup

Moon Shi Joon (OC)

**.**

This is Daelo Fanfiction

**.**

**Lets Start**

'**Kau dan realita berbeda'**

…

Daehyun terbangun, tersenyum kecil saat merasakan cahaya pagi dari sisi jendela kamar menyapu wajahnya. Meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan pegal.

"Junhong~"

Hening.

Daehyun membuka matanya, menatap ke sisi kiri ranjang dan menemukan wajah pemuda manis yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kau masih tertidur?"

Pemuda itu membuka mata jernihnya, tersenyum dan menggeleng kearah Daehyun.

"Kemarilah~"

Pemuda itu menurut, mendekat dan membiarkan tubuh tingginya di dekap erat oleh Daehyun.

"Hari ini ya? Aku pasti sangat sibuk. Apa yang harus ku masak hari ini Junhong?"

Junhong mendongak di dalam pelukan Daehyun, menggeleng manja sebagai jawaban.

"Kau tidak tau?"

Junhong terkekeh, mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajah pucat itu di dada Daehyun.

"Kau akan membantuku memilih baju kan? Aku harus tampil keren hari ini"

Junhong kembali terkekeh, membuat Daehyun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Hari ini akhirnya datang juga, kau jangan cemburu okay?"

Junhong menatap wajah Daehyun lama, mengusapnya wajah Daehyun yang seperti akan menangis.

"Ayo bangun! Aku harus bersiap dari pagi hari Junhong-ah"

Menarik tangan Junhong untuk bangkit dan berjalan kearah lemari besar di dalam kamar Daehyun.

Daehyun membuka pintu lemari itu lebar-lebar.

Mengambil satu kemeja berwarna putih dan memamerkannya pada Junhong yang duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"Yang ini bagaimana?"

Junhong terlihat berfikir sampai akhirnya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Kali ini Daehyun mengambil kemeja hitam yang langsung mendapat gelengan cepat dari Junhong.

"Kau tidak suka aku menggunakan kemeja hitam? Padahal aku terlihat tampan jika menggunakan ini"

Junhong mengendus malas, mengambil posisi tengkurap di ranjang dengan wajah yang ditopang menghadap pada Daehyun.

"Kemeja biru ini bagaimana?"

Junhong terdiam, menatap Daehyun yang menundukkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum miris. Junhong bangkit dan maju mendekat, memeluk Daehyun dan mengusap punggungnya teratur.

'Kuatlah~'

Daehyun melepas pelukan itu dan menatap wajah Junhong yang terlihat damai. Mencoba mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai pipi pucat Junhong.

"Junhong-ah~"

Air mata Daehyun mulai turun, terisak kecil kala melihat Junhong hanya diam menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu….."

Menundukkan kepalanya dan merasakan desakan air mata yang semakin deras. Membenturkan kepalanya pada lemari yang berdiri kokoh didekatnya.

'Kuatlah, ku mohon hyung~ kuatlah'

…..

Daehyun memotong sayuran itu sekecil mungkin, melirik Junhong yang duduk diam di kursi dekat dapur.

"Aku memotongnya kecil karena tau kau benci memakan sayur, kalau ku potong begini kau tidak ada pilihan lain selain memakannya"

Tersenyum kecil kala melihat Junhong yang mengerutkan dahi kesal.

"Dagingnya kurang tidak?"

Junhong menggeleng, menyenderkan kepalanya pada meja dapur yang besar dan dingin.

"Kau lelah? Tidurlah di kamar"

Junhong masih tidak bergerak, bersenandung kecil membuat Daehyun tersenyum simpul.

"Masakanku sebentar lagi matang, kita menonton tv bagaimana?"

Junhong menggeleng, menunjuk peralatan makan pada cabinet dapur yang menggantung.

"Ah~ kita rapihkan meja makan dulu? uri Junhong memang pintar"

Junhong terkekeh senang, membuntuti Daehyun yang berjalan dan mengambil peralatan makan.

"Untuk berapa orang ya? Empat atau lima?"

Junhong juga tampak berfikir, menghitung polos dengan jari-jari tangannya lalu menunjukkan 4 jari panjangnnya pada Daehyun.

"Iya benar empat, aku hampir saja lupa tentang kau"

Junhong tersenyum, mencubit pipi Daehyun gemas.

'Kajja hyung~ aku ingin menonton tv'

Daehyun mengangguk, menggandeng tangan Junhong dan menuntunnya untuk menonton tv sesuai keinginan Junhong.

Bersama…'berdua'.

….

Ting Tong!

"Mereka datang!"

Daehyun bergegas bangkit, dan meninggalkan Junhong yang tertidur di sofa dengan tv menyala.

"Aku akan membuka pintu, kau tunggulah disini"

Mengecup bibir Junhong dan melangkah menuju pintu apartemennya.

Cklek.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pemuda sipit yang tersenyum lebar.

"Daehyun hyung!"

Daehyun tertawa, membuka pintu apartemennya lebar-lebar dan memeluk pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Jongup? Masuklah"

"Aku baik hyung. Tinggal di Jerman lumayan menyenangkan"

"Baguslah kalau begi-"

"A-annyeonghaseyo~ Daehyun hyung"

Daehyun terdiam, menatap kearah pintu dan menemukan pemuda manis bersurai merah tersenyum canggung kearahnya.

"Ah. Junhong.. Masuklah"

Daehyun tersenyum, menatap sendu pada Junhong yang menggandeng bocah laki-laki berumur kira-kira 5 tahun.

"Shi Joon-ah, beri salam pada paman Daehyun"

Bocah itu membungkuk dalam, tersenyum lebar menatap Daehyun.

"Annyeonghaseyoo~ Moon Shi Joon imnida"

Daehyun mengangguk senang, menggendong bocah itu dan mencium pipinya gemas.

"Anak mu tumbuh dengan cepat Jongup-ah"

Jongup mendengung membenarkan, meraih tangan Junhong dan menggandengnya mengikuti langkah Daehyun yang tengah menggendong Shi Joon ke dalam apartemen.

"Kau sudah memasak hyung? Woah!"

Daehyun tertawa kecil, menurunkan Shi Joon sofa kursi ruang tamu dan berjalan kearah lemari es.

"Apa yang ingin kalian minum?"

"Juice paman!"

Daehyun mengangguk, meraih satu botol jus besar dan membawanya kearah ruang tamu.

"Biar aku bantu hyung-"

Daehyun menggeleng cepat, mundur selangkah saat sadar Junhong maju mendekat kearahnya.

"Tidak perlu, a-aku bisa sendiri"

Junhong terdiam, menunduk sendu saat hembusan angin datang bersamaan dengan Daehyun yang berjalan melewatinya.

"Apa kau sudah sekolah?"

Junhong dapat mendengar suara Daehyun yang lembut menyapa puteranya. Sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya yang sudah akan mengalir turun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini sayang"

Junhong terdiam kaku saat mendengar suara Jongup di belakang, mendongak untuk berusaha keras tetap menjaga air matanya.

Menahan nafasnya saat merasakan tangan Jongup menepuk bahunya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku..kamar mandi"

Mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jongup yang terdiam dan menghembuskan nafasnya lelah.

"Kau bilang kau akan baik-baik saja saat melihatnya"

…

"Kau yang memasak ini semua hyung?"

Daehyun mengangguk kecil, menyeruput kopinya dan terkadang mencuri lirik pada Junhong yang tengah mengusap sisa makanan di pipi dan ujung bibir Shi Joon.

"Kau tidak makan hyung?"

"Aku sudah makan tadi, kalian makanlah"

Jongup mengangguk, meraih mangkuk berisi nasi yang disodorkan oleh Junhong dalam diam.

"Kau tidak makan Junhong?"

"Huh?"

Junhong mendongak mendengar suara itu, menatap Daehyun yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Aku-"

"Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat tadi, dan setahuku kau tidak terlalu menyukai makanan beraroma kuat. Makanya aku mengurangi sedikit bumbunya tadi"

Junhong menunduk, mengangguk kecil dan perlahan meraih sumpitnya.

"Masakanmu benar-benar enak hyung"

Jongup tertawa senang, mencubit pipi Shi Joon yang tengah serius mengunyah buah apel ditangannya.

"Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa memasak"

"Terbiasa memasak dan terbiasa hidup mandiri jangan kau jadikan alasan untuk bisa terus menghindari pernikahan hyung"

Daehyun mendadak terdiam, melirik Junhong yang memucat dengan sumpit di jari tangannya.

"Kapan kau akan menikah hyung? Apa kau tidak iri melihatku sudah menikah dan memiliki anak lebih dulu?"

Daehyun tertawa, kembali mengulurkan potongan apel pada Shi Joon yang berseru senang.

"Aku sedang memikirkannya"

"Itu juga yang kau katakan padaku tahun lalu di telepon"

Daehyun tertawa, membuat Junhong semakin sulit bernafas dibuatnya.

"Aku sudah meminta pada Ayah untuk mencarikanku orang baik-baik yang bisa ku nikahi"

Junhong terbatuk kecil, menepuk dadanya yang mendadak sesak. Menoleh saat melihat Daehyun mengulurkan segelas air putih padanya.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang Junhong? Kebiasaanmu terbatuk saat makan masih saja sama"

Daehyun bisa melihatnya, mata Junhong yang berkaca-kaca dan dengan cepat meraih gelas air itu.

"Junhong-ku memang ceroboh"

Jongup maju mendekat kearah Junhong, mengusap bibir Junhong yang bergetar menahan tangis.

Daehyun tersenyum kecil, menundukkan kepalanya dan menarik nafas kuat-kuat.

"Apa perlu ku bantu hyung?"

"Apa?"

"Calon pasangan"

Daehyun terdiam menatap Jongup yang raut wajahnya mulai berubah.

"Kalau kau bisa mengenalkanku pada orang yang baik, kenapa tidak"

"Kau ingat Youngjae hyung? Mantan kekasihmu itu"

Daehyun mendongak menatap Jongup yang tersenyum lebar, senyum itu…Daehyun tau itu palsu.

"Ya, ada apa dengannya?"

Daehyun masih mencoba tenang, melirik Junhong yang membuang pandangannya ke sembarang arah.

"Dia sudah putus hubungan dengan kekasihnya, tidak mau mencoba kembali bersamanya?"

"Apa kau suka kalau **aku kembali dengan mantan kekasihku**?"

Jongup terdiam, mencoba mengabaikan jeritan jahat dihatinya yang seakan memberi tahu bahwa mantan kekasih yang Daehyun maksud bukan Youngjae, tetapi Junhong pasangannya.

"Aku sedikit bingung, karena kau terlalu banyak memiliki mantan kekasih hehehe"

Daehyun tertawa keras, melempar Jongup dengan satu buah anggur yang berada dekat dengan tempat duduknya.

"Daddy, Shi Joon sudah selesai makan"

Daehyun menoleh, menatap Shi Joon yang mengusap bibir mungilnya dengan kain yang manggantung di lehernya.

Junhong tersenyum kecil, mengangkat Shi Joon dan membawa Shi Joon duduk di pangkuannya.

Shi Joo mendongak menatap Junhong, maju mendekat dan membisikkan kata-kata yang sebenarnya dapat didengar semua orang.

"Daddy, Ayah bilang paman Daehyun mempunyai banyak buku cerita"

Daehyun tertawa mendengarnya, menatap Jongup yang juga tertawa melihat kelakuan anaknya.

"Benarkah?"

Shi Joon mengangguk, dengan malu-malu melirik Daehyun yang menatap kearahnya..

"Apa mau pinjam?"

Shi Joon terkekeh senang mendengar tawaran Daehyun dan kembali mengangguk.

"Kajja~ ikut paman ke kamar"

Bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Shi Joon.

Shi Joon yang manja menggeleng, merentangkan tangannya meminta pada Daehyun agar menggendong menjemputnya.

'Benar-benar mirip Junhong'

Daehyun maju mendekat, menunduk kecil dan perlahan meraih tubuh mungil Shi Joon. Masih enggan bergerak dan memilih melanggar sopan santun untuk mengecup pucuk kepala Junhong yang terdiam kaku.

"Kajja~"

Menggendong tubuh Shi Joon dan membawanya menuju kamar, mengabaikan Junhong yang diam tak bergerak dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Mengabaikan Jongup yang memilih melanjutkan makannya berpura-pura tak mengetahui.

…

**Back to the past.**

"Kau, ada apa denganmu hyung!"

Junhong berteriak marah, mengusap kasar air mata di pipinya kala melihat Daehyun yang lagi-lagi pulang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk.

"Apa kau memikirkan perasaanku! Apa kau tau jam berapa ini?! Aku bahkan tidak pulang ke rumah dan sudah berfikir sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu"

Daehyun tak menjawab, memilih diam dan menutup matanya dengan lengan. Menahan sakit di dadanya saat kembali mendengar isakan tangis Junhong menggema di dalam kamar Daehyun.

"Apa kau akan terus begini? Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu!?"

"Bisa kau diam! Berisik!"

Tangis Junhong menjadi, jatuh terduduk dan mencengkram pegangan ranjang milik Daehyun untuk dijadikannya penguat.

"Berisik? Apa kau gila!? Apa kau lupa 2 jam yang lalu hari jadi kita sudah berakhir? Hyung…apa apa denganmu?"

Junhong maju mendekat, meraih tangan Daehyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Aku tidak meminta apapun padamu hyung..Tapi aku mohon jangan begini"

Daehyun masih mencoba mengeraskan hatinya, melepas genggaman tangan Junhong dan berbalik memunggungi.

"Kau membuatku takut hyung"

Air mata Daehyun sudah jatuh, memilih berpura-pura dan dengan cepat menghapusnya.

"Kau membuatku takut, aku takut kau berubah"

Tangis Junhong kembali, decitan kecil pada ranjang membuat Daehyun tau Junhong tengah berada di belakangnya.

"Aku mohon hyung, aku tau kau mendengarku"

"Kepalaku sakit, kau pulanglah…aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kau-"

"Aku akan tetap disini"

Daehyun berbalik, menatap pada Junhong yang menatapnya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Pergilah, aku benar-benar sakit kepala"

Junhong seakan tak mendengar, memilih berbaring di ranjang dan memeluk tubuh Daehyun dari belakang. Menyadarkan kepalanya pada punggung Daehyun yang berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Hyung….kau tau kau bisa menceritakan apa pun padaku"

"…."

"Hyung….jangan begini"

"Pergilah"

"Aku merindukanmu"

Mengeratkan genggamannya pada kemeja biru yang Daehyun kenakan, kemeja yang diberikannya pada Daehyun sebagai hadiah bulan lalu.

"Pulanglah sebelum aku melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu"

Junhong tak perduli.

Makin mengeratkan genggaman sampai akhirnya Daehyun memilih berbalik dan menatap Junhong yang masih terisak kecil.

"Apa mau mu?"

"Kau"

Daehyun membalas pandangan mata Junhong yang menatapnya tanpa ragu.

"Kau tau aku bukan orang baik-baik, aku yatim piatu dan-"

"Jika aku memikirkan itu, aku sudah mundur sejak dulu"

Daehyun maju mendekat, mengusap pipi halus Junhong dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

"Jongup lebih baik dariku"

"Bagiku kau yang terbaik"

Semakin mendekat, Daehyun dapat melihat Junhong yang perlahan menutup matanya.

"Semua yang ku punya sekarang hanya belas kasihan yang di berikan oleh orang tua Jongup"

"Berhenti membahas Jongup, kau hanya perlu menciumku"

Junhong memajukan sedikit kepalanya hingga bibir tipisnya bertemu dengan bibir tebal milik Daehyun. Mengecupnya dan menutup mata kala merasakan belaian tangan Daehyun sudah sampai pada tengkuknya.

"Hyungh.."

Terengah disela-sela ciuman dalam itu, Junhong berterima kasih di dalam hati saat mengetahui Daehyun-nya yang hangat sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Hyung…"

"Hm?"

"Daehyun hyung. Aku mencintaimu"

…..

**Now**

"Paman Daehyun"

"Hng~"

Daehyun menoleh, mengusap kepala Shi Joon yang tengah berbaring di ranjang miliknya.

"Apa aku bisa menginap disini?"

"Kau harus bertemu kakek bukan?"

Shi Joon menggeleng. Memeluk lengan Daehyun yang tertawa geli.

"Aku ingin disini dan mendengarkan kau membaca cerita untukku"

"Shi Joon belum bisa membaca?"

Shi Joon terkekeh, menyembunyikan kepala kecilnya pada lengan Daehyun.

"Apa Daddy sering membacakan buku cerita?"

"Hng~ setiap hari"

Daehyun tersenyum, mengusap pipi bulat Shi Joon yang tertawa.

"Apa daddy baik?"

Shi Joon mengangguk, mendongak dan menatap pada Daehyun.

"Daddy sangat baik, walau kadang-kadang aku melihat Daddy menangis di kamarku"

"Menangis?"

"Hm.. Setelah dibacakan buku cerita aku akan tertidur tapi terkadang kembali bangun saat mendengar Daddy menangis sambil memelukku"

Daehyun terdiam. Menatap Shi Joon yang tengah asyik membalik-balikkan buku cerita di pangkuannya.

"Shi Joon-ah"

Pintu kamar Daehyun diketuk, Shi Joon yang mendengar memilih semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada lengan Daehyun.

"Masuklah Junhong"

Daehyun tertawa saat melihat Shi Joon yang mendongak memelas.

Junhong melangkah masuk, berdiri canggung di samping ranjang Daehyun yang ditiduri Daehyun dan Shi Joon.

"Shi Joon-ah, ayah memintamu menemaninya ke mart sebentar"

Shi Joon menggeleng.

"Aku ingin disini bersama paman Daehyun"

"Jongup akan ke mart? Ada apa? Apa butuh sesuatu?"

"Itu…Noonim ingin bertemu dengan Shi Joon karena Ia harus harus pergi ke Jepang hari ini, maka itu Jongup diminta pulang ke rumah sebelum Noonim pergi"

"Ahh, kau juga?"

Junhong mengangguk kecil.

"Shi Joon-ah, ayo bangun kau harus pergi"

Shi Joon menggeleng, terisak kecil enggan bangkit.

"Kau akan kesini lagi nanti"

"Bohong"

Jongup masuk ke dalam kamar Daehyun, terkaget saat melihat Shi Joon yang menangis dan memeluk erat Daehyun.

"Ada apa?"

"Shi Joon tidak mau pergi Ayah hiks"

Jongup menatap Junhong yang mendesah pasrah.

"Apa kau mau ice cream dan bermain di taman? Setelah itu baru kita pergi menemui Kakek"

"Taman?"

"Hng! Ada ayun-ayun dan pasir disana. Seluncur juga ada"

"Benarkah?"

Jongup mengangguk, maju mendekat dan mengangkat Shi Joon ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan membawa Shi Joon bermain sebentar, kau istirahatlah dulu disini"

Junhong melebarkan matanya, menatap canggung pada Daehyun yang sudah bangkit dari ranjang.

"Kau bisa tidur disini, aku akan ke depan dan memonton tv"

Daehyun berjalan melewati mereka, membuka pintu kamar dan melangkah dalam diam.

"Kau bisa berbicara padanya, telepon aku jika sudah selesai"

Junhong menatap Jongup yang tersenyum dengan Shi Joon di gendongannya.

"Jongup hyung…"

"Aku hanya memberimu kesempatan berbicara, setelah itu..kau tau kan harus pulang pada siapa?"

Junhong mengangguk kecil, menatap sayang pada Shi Joon yang tersenyum kearahnya.

"Jika kau punya fikiran untuk kembali padanya, aku mohon…ingat pada Shi Joon saja. Shi Joon puteramu dan aku"

Junhong menuduk, enggan menatap pada Jongup yang melangkah keluar kamar dan keluar apartemen. Meninggalkan dirinya dan Daehyun berdua dalam suasana canggung.

…..

"Biar ku bantu hyung.."

Daehyun menoleh, kaget saat melihat Junhong yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kau tidak istirahat? Tidurlah, aku bisa mengerjakan ini sendiri"

Kembali mencuci piring-piring kotor yang tadi digunakan untuk makan bersama.

"Hyung.."

"Hm? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

Daehyun bisa mendengarnya, memilih mengabaikan suara tangis Junhong yang terdengar seakan mengingatkannya pada kejadian 7 tahun lalu.

Daehyun melepaskan sarung tangan karet yang digunakannya, berbalik dan menatap pada Junhong yang menangis.

"Ada apa? Kenapa sering sekali menangis eum?"

Maju mendekat dan dengan tangan yang bergetar memberanikan diri menyentuh pipi pucat Junhong.

"Jangan menangis"

Junhong menangis semakin keras, menyentuh tangan Daehyun yang berada tepat di pipinya.

"Aku minta maaf hyung"

Daehyun menggeleng, tersenyum kecil dan menahan air matanya.

"Kau tidak salah, jangan fikirkan aku dan hiduplah dengan baik. Ada Jongup dan Shi Joon yang menyayangimu"

"Hyung..aku benar-benar minta maaf"

Air mata Daehyun terjatuh, maju mendekat dan mengecup pipi Junhong yang terisak kuat-kuat.

"Berhenti menangis Junhong-ah, aku benar-benar tidak apa"

Junhong menatap Daehyun yang matanya berkaca-kaca, mengusap hidung bangir Daehyun dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Aku mohon maafkan aku hyung.."

Daehyun tersenyum kecil disela tangisnya, mengusap punggung Junhong yang bergetar hebat karena tangisannya.

"Kau akan hidup dengan baik kan?"

Junhong mengangguk di dalam pelukan Daehyun. Merasa bersalah dan sedikit banyak menyesal karena memilih pergi meninggalkan Daehyun dan menikah dengan Jongup 7 tahun lalu.

"Maaf karena tidak pernah mengerti keadaanmu dulu hyung"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Kau tidak"

"Aku baik-baik saja Junhong-ah"

Junhong melepaskan pelukan itu, maju mendekat dan mengecup kecil bibir Daehyun.

"Kau..akan menjalani hidup dengan baik kan hyung?"

Daehyun mengangguk kecil, menggenggam tangan Junhong di bawah sana.

"Kau memaafkan aku kan?"

Daehyun kembali mengangguk.

"Aku mencintaimu…Daehyun hyung"

Daehyun terdiam enggan menjawab, mengusap kepala Junhong dan mengecup dahi Junhong.

"Hiduplah dengan baik dan jangan fikirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja"

"…."

"Jaga Shi Joon dan bersikap baiklah pada Jongup"

Junhong mengangguk ditengah isakannya.

"Masa lalu kita…lupakan lah dan buat kenangan baru yang indah bersama Jongup dan Shi Joon"

Junhong menggeleng tak setuju.

"Aku mohon. Aku juga akan melupakannya. Kita sudah berakhir dan hapus segalanya"

"Aku tidak bisa"

"Berjanji padaku"

"Hyung…."

"Mari lupakan semua dan hiduplah dengan baik, janji padaku"

Junhong mengangguk samar, menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali menangis keras saat merasakan Daehyun membawanya ke dalam pelukan hangat.

"Hiduplah dengan baik dan bahagia mulai hari ini..Junhong-ah"

Aku mohon padamu….bahagialah.

…..

**Back to the past.**

"Daehyun-ah"

"Ya, Ayah"

"Kau tau Choi Junhong?"

Daehyun terdiam, menatap Tuan Moon dengan pandangan yang bergetar panik.

"Ne.."

"Ku dengar Jongup menyukainya, aku juga mendengar berita dia adalah teman dekatmu"

Daehyun menunduk dan mengangguk kecil.

"Dia dari keluarga baik-baik dan aku sudah setuju untuk melamarnya agar mau menjadi pasangan Jongup"

Daehyun membeku. Masih memilih menunduk dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak meminta balasan apa pun padamu yang sudah ku urus sejak kecil dan ku angkat menjadi bagian keluarga ini, tapi-"

Daehyun menahan nafasnya, hatinya seakan mencelos dan kosong saat mendengar kata-kata Tuan Moon yang mengalir tenang namun tajam untuknya.

"Aku minta lepaskan dia dan biarkan dia bersama dengan puteraku Jongup"

"Ayah.."

"Hanya itu permintaanku padamu Daehyun-ah. Hanya itu permintaanku padamu yang sudah ku besarkan dan biayai dengan ikhlas"

Melepaskanmu.

Dia memintaku untuk melepaskanmu.

Melepaskan duniaku.

Aku pasti akan mati setelah ini.

…..

**Now**

Daehyun menatap ruang apartemennya, menunduk dan tersenyum kecil saat mencium aroma lembut tubuh Junhong yang masih berpencar kesegala ruangan.

"Junhong-ah…"

Daehyun mendudukan dirinya di sofa, merebahkan tubuhnya dan air mata bodoh kembali mengalir.

"Junhong-ah…"

Terisak dan berusaha menggapai langit-langit ruangan yang seakan menampakkan wajah manis Junhong.

"Junhong-ah…bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakanmu"

"**Aku minta maaf hyung"**

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hidup dengan baik tanpamu"

"**Aku mencintaimu…Daehyun hyung"**

Terisak hebat saat mengingat Junhong yang akan kembali hidup dan tinggal di Jerman bersama keluarga kecilnya.

"Jangan lupakan aku. Aku mohon, demi Tuhan jangan lupakan aku.."

'Hyung'

Daehyun menoleh, melebarkan matanya kala melihat 'Junhong' yang tengah tersenyum sendu kearahnya.

"Junhong?"

Mengangguk, maju mendekat dan memeluk kepala Daehyun yang menangis keras.

'Kuatlah hyung..'

"Kau tidak meninggalkanku?"

Junhong tersenyum, membelai pipi Daehyun yang masih menangis.

"Aku tau, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku.. Kau akan disisiku kan?"

Junhong kembali mengangguk, merengkuh Daehyun yang teus berguman berterima kasih padanya.

"Terima kasih karena kau ada disini…Terima kasih"

'Kuatlah…'

"Aku berterima kasih karena kau disini Junhong, aku berterima kasih walau kau hanya bayanganku selama ini. Aku pasti akan menjalani hidup dengan baik jika itu denganmu…walau hanya bayanganmu"

Mari kita menjalani hidup dengan baik.

Kau dengan Jongup.

Dan aku denganmu…maksudku bayanganmu

**FIN**

Hellaww~ aku bawa one shoot nih :D

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa buat yang baca.

Ohiya. Untuk reader yang pernah baca fanfic 0(koma)5 punya aku, begini..Jadi ff itu dihapus sama admin ffn dan aku gatau kenapa. Untuk reader yang masih mau baca lanjutannya aku mungkin akan post lanjutannya langsung dari chapter 4 yaa.

Buat Love Bus maaf ya lama. Mood aku lagi jelek banget, kalo dilanjut sekarang takutnya nanti malah berubah jd ff angst atau horror (?) hehehehe..

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaaa~

Makasih. Pyooong~


	2. Chapter 2

**SHADOW**

**(Sequel I)**

…

Present by December28

.

Cast: Jung Daehyun

Choi Junhong

Moon Jongup

Moon Shi Joon (OC)

Yoo Youngjae

**.**

**Lets Start**

"**Aku berusaha menghilangkan bayanganmu, namun sialnya….kau datang lagi"**

…

Pukul 8.30 pagi waktu Seoul. 1 tahun setelah kejadian sebelumnya.

Daehyun menggeliat di ranjangnya, membuka perlahan mata tajam itu dan berusaha memperoleh kesadaran penuh. Meraih remote pendingin ruangan dan menaikkan sedikit suhunya. Semakin hari cuaca Seoul menjadi semakin dingin jika menjelang _winter_ seperti ini.

Melirik pemuda yang tengah tertidur pulas disisinya, menarik selimut yang mereka bagi berdua untuk menutupi tubuh polos pemuda itu. Terkekeh kala melihat pemuda itu menggumam tak jelas di dalam tidurnya.

Daehyun menyibak selimut itu, bergeser perlahan dan mencoba bangkit dari ranjang sebelum sebuah tangan halus menahannya.

"Mau kemana?"

Daehyun menoleh, mengusap tangan seseorang yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang setengah tertutup.

"Kamar mandi"

Pemuda itu masih belum mau melepas genggamannya, memilih bangkit dari tidurnya dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang.

"Kau tau aku tak suka jika terbangun lalu menyadari aku sendirian setelah kegiatan semalam"

Daehyun mengangguk, maju mendekat dan kembali menarik selimut untuk menutupi dada pemuda itu.

"Untuk apa ditutupi?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah melihat semuanya"

Daehyun tertawa melihat pemuda itu merajuk dan menatapnya kesal.

"Kau bisa masuk angin Youngjae"

"Kau juga bodoh"

"Itu makanya aku harus pergi ke kamar mandi dan dengan cepat memakai pakaianku"

Youngjae –pemuda mengangguk, perlahan melepas genggamannya pada tangan Daehyun. Menatap Daehyun yang memakai celana pendeknya dan berjalan kearah lemari. Mengambil satu jaket tebal dan berjalan kembali kearahnya.

"Angkat tanganmu"

Youngjae menurut, mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum kala Daehyun membungkuk lalu memakaikan jaket itu dengan perlahan ke tubuhnya.

"Daehyun.."

"Hm?"

"Kau tau…aku pasti akan mati jika pernikahan kita batal"

Daehyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi, mengacak rambut hitam Youngjae dan kembali melangkah masuk kearah kamar mandi.

Youngjae mengeratkan genggaman pada lengannya, menghirup aroma Daehyun yang menempel di jaket tebal milik Daehyun.

"Aku…tidak akan melepasmu lagi"

…

Daehyun melirik handphonenya yang bergetar, dengan cepat mengangkatnya kala melihat nama Jongup di ID pemanggil.

"Hallo"

'Brother!~'

Daehyun tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

"Hm, ada apa?"

'Aku sudah mendengar, kapan? bagaimana persiapannya?'

Daehyun mengangguk kecil, mencoba tetap tersenyum dan membalas semua ucapan Jongup dengan besar hati.

"Sekitar 1 bulan lagi, Yaa, sedikit demi sedikit kami menyelesaikannya"

Kali ini Jongup yang terkekeh disana, diam sesaat sampai tak lama kemudian suara pelan Jongup terdengar.

'Aku bersyukur hyung. Kau tidak tau bagaimana aku selalu dibayangi rasa bersalah karena Junho-'

"Kau akan datangkan?"

Daehyun memotong ucapan Jongup, memilih enggan mendengar ucapan Jongup lebih panjang lagi, melirik kearah kursi dihadapannya yang tengah menampakkan sosok Junhong yang tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

'Aku pasti datang, Shi Joon sudah sangat merindukanmu'

"Katakan padanya aku juga"

'Ingin berbicara dengan Junhong?'

Daehyun terdiam, kembali menatap sosok Junhong yang semakin lama semakin menampakkan tatapan sendu kearahnya. Daehyun menggeleng melihatnya, menarik nafasnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak perlu, aku banyak pekerjaan"

'Ah baiklah. Aku tutup hyung. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti'

"Hng..Sampai jumpa"

Memutuskan sambungan telepon dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya. Menatap Junhong yang mengulurkan tangannya meminta Daehyun untuk menyambutnya.

"Aku..akan menjalani hidupku dengan baik mulai sekarang Junhong"

Junhong terlihat menangis dan menarik kembali uluran tangannya.

"Aku mohon..pergilah, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melepasmu"

Daehyun mendongakkan kepalanya, mencegah lelehan air mata yang akan jatuh kala melihat Junhong di hadapannya sudah menangis.

"Aku sudah mengambil keputusan untuk melepasmu dan akan memulai hidup yang baru dengan Youngjae. Jadi…pergilah"

Menghapus cepat air matanya dan melangkah keluar ruangan kerjanya. Meninggalkan Junhong yang memang hanya ada di dalam matanya. Junhong yang hanya bisa dilihatnya, Junhong yang selalu bersamanya walaupun Junhong asli pergi kesisi orang lain. Junhong yang selama setahun ini coba ia lepaskan.

…..

"Kau datang!"

Daehyun menoleh kecil, mengusap kedua tangan Youngjae yang melingkar di tubuhnya. Mengangguk dan berbalik badan menghadap Youngjae yang tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

Youngjae menggeleng, maju mendekat dan mengecup bibir Daehyun yang terkekeh.

"Ayah mengundangmu untuk makan malam bersama"

Daehyun tersenyum, mengusap pipi Youngjae yang terus bicara dengan ekspresi cerah yang selalu membuat Daehyun tersenyum.

"Apa berat badanmu bertambah?"

Youngjae mengendus kesal, memukul lengan Daehyun yang hanya bisa tertawa.

"Daehyun.."

"Apa?"

"Kau milikku kan?"

Daehyun melihat Youngjae yang tersenyum ragu-ragu. Memilih kembali mengacak rambut Youngjae dan melangkah lebih dulu.

"Ayo kita makan siang"

Meninggalkan Youngjae yang hanya bisa tertawa miris. Yaa, ia sadar, keputusan kembali bersama Daehyun setelah hampir 10 tahun berpisah bukan hal yang mudah. Ia tentu tau Daehyun sempat berhubungan dengan seseorang yang kini menjadi pasangan Jongup adiknya. Ia paham, resiko apa yang mungkin ia dapat saat membuat keputusan untuk mengajak Daehyun menikah diumur mereka yang cukup matang sekarang. Tapi Youngjae mencoba, mencoba percaya pada kata hatinya yang mengatakan bahwa hanya pada Daehyunlah ia bisa menjalani sisa hidupnya nanti. Bersama…berdua.

….

'Hyung…'

Tidak, jangan mendekat.

'Hyung~'

Junhong, tidak..Jangan kesini.

'Daehyun hyung aku-'

Ringtone ponsel Daehyun berbunyi, membuat Daehyun terbangun cepat dari mimpinya yang terlihat nyata, melirik jam kamarnya yang menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari. Menyalakan lampu kamarnya dan mengangkat sambungan telepon.

"Hallo.."

'Daehyun-ah.'

Daehyun melebarkan matanya kaget kala mendengar suara Noonanya yang terisak kecil.

"Ada apa Noonim?"

'Daehyun..'

Daehyun bisa mendengar tangis Noonanya yang semakin menjadi, menahan nafasnya kala mendengar raungan pilu yang terdengar seperti Noona berada disisinya.

"Ada apa Noona? Katakan perlahan. Kau ada masa-"

'Jongup…hiks, meninggal dalam kecelakaan'

Pandangan mata Daehyun terlihat memutih, mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya dan menarik nafasnya.

"A-apa? Katakan perlahan, aku tidak-"

'Jongup adik kita…meninggal dalam kecelakaan'

Daehyun menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai, tubuhnya refleks merosot hingga beradu dengan kepala ranjang.

Malaikat yang baik terus mengulang kenangan indah saat ia bersama dengan Jongup, tumbuh dan bermain bersama, bercanda dan belajar bersama.

Namun disisi lain, Iblis jahat terus berbisik di telinganya mengatakan….Kau beruntung, kau bisa membuat Junhong kembali bersamamu.

Malam ini, bahkan terasa lebih berat dari malam 8 tahun lalu. Malam dimana ia mencoba melepas Junhong untuk adiknya.

Malam ini…fikiran Daehyun bahkan lebih kacau kala mengingat Youngjae dan kenyataan bahwa ia akan menikah kurang dari 1 bulan lagi.

Apa ia egosi jika ia berharap agar Junhong bisa kembali padanya lagi?

….

Aku selalu berfikir bahwa hidupku selalu penuh dengan pilihan.

Pilihan untuk tetap bersamamu atau melepasmu.

Pilihan untuk tetap mencintaimu atau melupakanmu.

Pilihan untuk merebutmu atau merelakanmu.

Sampai pada satu titik kebodohan aku sadar, harusnya aku lebih berani untuk membuat pilihan itu tak pernah ada.

Memang seharusnya kau tetap bersamaku.

Memang seharusnya aku tetap mencintaimu.

Seharusnya aku tak membiarkan siapapun membuat posisiku berbalik untuk merebutmu.

Karena kau, milikku.

…

To be continue..

…

JANGAN MARAH DULU, DENGARKAN PENJELASAN SAYA!(?)

Begini yaa, aku kok tiap baca ff ini miris gimana gitu. Bahkan pas selesai post waktu itu aku nangis sendiri bacanya(?) kasian, ga tega sama Daehyun.

Daehyun ganteng, kece, kaya, keren, matanya tajem, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya…../Ayu pingsan/ wkwkwk.

Masa dia jomblo trus pacaran sama bayangan, aku ga tegaaa!

Terus kepikiran mau masukin Youngjae, tapi pas udah ngetik ga tega sama Junhong /Kebanyakan ga tega/

Terus aku kepikiran untuk Jongup pergi. /Ga tega sebenernya tapi…/

Pas mikir Daehyun mungkin balik sama Junhong…* lirik Youngjae…/Aku galau.

Ini Cuma sequel oke? Yang udah cukup puas sama chapter pertama yaudah anggep cerita lanjutan ini ga ada.

Tapi kalo mau aku lanjutin sampe akhir cerita ini, Ayo review ^^ Kalo kalian gamau gpp, aku cukup tulis aja endingnya di diary aku(?)

Aku mau makasih nih sama temen-temen/sok akrap/ yang udah review ff oneshoot aku.

**Shadow: **jimae407203, bunbunchan, ichizenkaze, Aisya, Kekemato2560, Daelo Jung, Kim Rae Sun, daejunong, chobyunbang, Linkz, Liu HeeHee, dhea hyunbin.

**Password: **hurufve, kaihunhan, novachokyuhyun, ichizenkaze, jimae407203, maknaekiller, kimparkshi1, Ururubaek, azloef, Aisya, Chenma, reiasia95, Daelo Jung, swaggin jin, zhiewon189, Kekemato2560, Kang Hyun Yooie, InfinityLove, Linkz account

**My Fiance: **ichizenkaze, andini taoris, jimae407203, Daelo Jung**, **15, banggukkimchan, realyounges529, sha nakanishi, Kim Rae Sun, maknaekiller, chobyunbang, Aisya, DiraLeeXiOh, Kekemato2560, Kang Hyun Yooie, JSBTS, Kim, Guest, InfinityLove, LittleTurtle KimLee, daebaby, angel961015

Makasih ya semuanyaaa ^^

Buat Ichizenkaze yang tiap review minta sequel December…../Jedotin pala/ Ntar aku bikin, pasti aku bikinin Dian! I lop yu hihihi.

Buat Aisya yang suka bgt bikin kaget tiap aku buka twitter gara-gara CapsLock sama foto-foto Daelonya. Muehehehe.

Buat Kekemato imtam yang suka berebutan bibirnya Daehyun sama aku wakakakak.

Buat kakak Daelo Jung yang minta maap gara-gara dia suka alay kalo review. Kak…Plis..Aku alay aja bangga! Ga usah minta maap, makasih yaaa~

Buat kalian yang rajin review ff aku! Aku apal looh~ Ayo kita kenalan ^^

Selamat menjalankan Ibadah puasa bagi yang muslim yaa~

Mohon maaf lahir dan batin ^^

Jangan lupa tanggal 9 Juli nanti pilih presiden buat 5 taun ke depan, satu suara sangat berarti ^.^)9 muehehehe.

Sekian…Pyooong~ hihi

….


End file.
